Parody love - Norm and Trudy (Parody story)
by Hoplite39
Summary: Norm and Trudy find a moment of bliss. But is it really the right time? Please note that this story is NOT intended to be romantic.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR**

**Warning: Black humour involving character death. Includes themes of euthanasia, death and sexual references.**

After his Avatar was shot, Norm left the shack and went into the forest determined to continue the fight against the RDA. As he moved through the trees, he happened to find Trudy's shattered body lying beside her wrecked Samson. Although very severely wounded, Trudy was still conscious and had miraculously managed to put her Exo-Mask on. Norm rushed to her side, to help his friend and lover.

"Oh, Trudy, my love." Said Norm as he lifted up Trudy's head. Trudy's upper body was almost unharmed. But her lower body was crushed underneath a large piece of wreckage.

"Oh, Norm. It's really you. I'm so glad you're alive." Trudy gasped with pain.

"Don't worry, Trudy. We'll fix you up." Norm knew it was not true, but he had to be brave for Trudy in her last moments.

"No, Norm. It's over for me." Trudy coughed. "But you can do me one last favour."

"Oh, Trudy. I'll do anything for you. You know that." A tear rolled from Norm's eye.

"After I am gone…." Gasped Trudy.

"Yes, Trudy…anything…"

"…stay faithfull to me, Norm." Trudy looked into his eyes. "Promise me you'll not have sex with anyone else after I'm gone…"

"Sorry, Trudy. I didn't understand." Norm had a perplexed expression on his face.

"I said no sex, Norm. Stay celibate for me after I've passed over…"

"Er...sorry, Trudy." said Norm looking confused. "I'm still not getting it. What do you mean?"

"I said no sex…"

"I can't hear you, Trudy." Norm raised his voice as if there was talking over noise in the background. "You're fading…."

"Promise me no sex, Norm…" Said Trudy louder.

"I still can't hear you, Trudy." Said Norm speaking loud. "It must be the background noise from the battle and the forest…"

"Oh, for God's sake, Norm." Trudy was getting frustrated. "It's completely silent here. I said no sex after I'm dead. Right? Understood?"

"No, Trudy. I still can't hear what you're saying. "You're very faint..."

"I said NO SEX, NORM!" Shouted Trudy.

"Eh, I'm still not getting it." Norm looked at her anxiously. "You're not speaking clearly. It must be from the trauma of the crash."

Trudy rolled her eyes and sighed in frustration.

"OK, Norm. Tell Jake that his comic books are in the second cabinet in the shack. He didn't lose them in the Samson. He'll want them back."

"Don't worry, Trudy." Norm assured her. "I'll tell him. He'll be glad to know that his comic books are safe."

Norm was surprised when Trudy grabbed him by the t-shirt and pulled him close so that their masks were almost touching.

"See you manage to hear something trivial like that. Now listen to this." Trudy screamed at the top of her voice, articulating each word. "NO...SEX...AFTER...I'M...DEAD. ENTENDIDO? DID YOU GET IT NOW, YOU JERK?"

"Ssssh, Trudy. Don't exert yourself." Norm tried to calm her. "The pain from your wounds is affecting your mind."

"My mind is fine. I'm not in pain at all." Said Trudy. "Remember Norm, no sex….."

"Ssssh, Trudy. You're obviously delerious from lack of air."

"What the hell are you talking about, Norm. My air tanks are almost full. Remember no sex….."

"You must be suffering badly, Trudy, my love. I don't want to see you in pain any more. Norm grabbed Trudy's exo-mask and tried to pull it off. Trudy grabbed the mask as well and both wrestle over it.

"What the hell are you doing, Norm?" Shouted Trudy. "Remember, no sex….!"

"I can't stand to see you suffer like this." Cried Norm as he and Trudy struggled desperately over her mask.

"I'm not suffering at all, Norm. Leave my damn mask alone. Remember no sex…"

Norm finally got the upper hand and managed to wrench Trudy's mask off her face. Trudy started choking and reached out to Norm in an attempt to get the mask back. Norm threw Trudy's mask away and grabbed Trudy's hands with his as she tried to grab him by the throat.

"That's right my love. Go into the light my love." Norm said, as he pinned Trudy's arms to the ground. "There is no need to suffer any more."

Trudy lay choking on the ground without her mask. Trudy continued to mouth the words 'no sex' as she continued to struggle with Norm.

"Sshhh, my love. Eywa is waiting now." Said Norm tenderly, still pinning her to the ground.

Finally, Trudy stopped struggling and lay still, her eyes staring blankly into the distance. Norm gently took her in his arms, gently closed her eyes and cradled her face against his mask.

"That's right, my love." Whispered Norm. "All the pain is over now. Eywa is with you now my love."

Suddenly, Trudy's eyes opened. Her arms shot up and grabbed Norm by the head and pulled it down towards her. Then Trudy raised her head and screamed in Norm's ear.

"NO SEX!"

* * *

**This story is inspired from a scene in Scary Movie 3 which I don't own either.**


End file.
